Death
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: “Why did you leave?” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck. “I could have saved you. You could have stayed with me".... Daine has to say goodbye to her oldest friend. D&N fluff included! Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I know its not a chapter for Now that War is Done. And I apologise for all you Bones fans that got excited when you received a message saying that I had posted a new story (thats you Acegrace). But this is another oneshot. Though it be longer than I first thought... **

**I havent really tried to write an angst one before, so please be nice with this one as it is my first. Of course its D&N. I thought I should have it all done when I decided to post in hopes that you will forgive me for the fact that I wont be posting anything else for a few weeks. Exams are too close.**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic. **

**Hidden Fairy**

**Disclaimer: Get over it all ready! we all know they belong to TP**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

Glorious sunlight shone through an open window, spilling into the room and onto the occupied bed. Birds chattered outside, awakening the world like every other morning. The Black-robed mage stirred quietly, his mind urging him to awake while his body struggled to catch up. Lying on his back, the dark haired man opened his eyes slowly, stretching his lanky yet muscled form. The room surrounding him was brilliantly lit as the rising sun shone into the bed chamber.

Silk sheets slid over his naked body, and it was a moment later that his mind recalled the reason for his inherent lack of clothes, a satisfied, satiated smile playing at the edge of his lips. The figure beside him stirred gently, a deep sigh from between swollen lips. Numair rolled to his side quietly, propping himself up on one elbow, careful not to disturb the Goddess beside him.

The Wildmage was asleep on her back, one arm curled above her head, the other forming a soft fist beside her cheek, both peaceful and vulnerable. The sun shone over her, causing Numair's breath catch in his throat and his heart almost stop with the beauty of it. Words couldn't describe the picture beside him.

The sheet rested low on her breasts, barely concealing anything, the sun almost reflecting off the paleness of her chest, enticing him to reach out and stroke the soft skin. What ever he had done in his life to be with his other half eluded him. In that moment he thanked every God and Goddess for blessing him with this woman who held his heart.

The Wildmage sighed again and Numair couldn't resist reaching over and brushing his finger tips down the underside of her arm, relishing in the softness of her skin. He had learned some time ago, the many sensitive areas on her body, sometimes using this knowledge ruthlessly until she was almost screaming his name in pleasure, both of them lost in each other. Or he used his knowledge of her for his on benefit, finding solace and comfort in the way that only he knew her this way, and only he could delight in the beauty of her body.

The undersides of her arms were one such spot that was particularly sensitive to Numair's gentle ministrations. As the sun raised higher, the Mage continued to stroke her arm tenderly, adoring eyes fixed on her face as she slept.

It wasn't long before she stirred once more, her back arching in a graceful stretch, and though her eyes remained closed her soft, sleep filled voice spoke.

"While I find it sweetly adorable at the way you stare each morning." She began, a yawn cutting her off half way. "Others would disagree and see it as highly disturbing. She settled back into the bed as Numair chuckled softly.

"Good morning Sweetling" he murmured softly, causing her to smile and turn her face in his direction. Bending forward, he brushed several small and tender kisses along her arm, smiling in enjoyment at the goose bumps his kisses had raised. Daine mumbled something to him, her words, filled with sleep, were incoherent. He chuckled over her skin.

"What was that?" She licked her lips before repeating her words.

"You tease me too early." Numair grinned and moved his free hand to her waist, pulling the sheet away from her hip and stroking the soft skin there.

"On the contrary Magelet, the sun is already up." The woman only mumbled softly, waves of sleep pulling her away.

"But I am not." Before turning onto her stomach, arms slipping beneath her pillow, she had not yet opened her eyes to the sun filled room. She only sighed deeply as Numair's fingers began to stroke down the length of her spine stopping just below her lower back where the sheet laid covering her downwards, and then going back up.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly, Daine turning her face towards his.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sleep still in her thoughts. He almost laughed heartily.

"So sleepy my Magelet."

"You cannot expect me to rise this early N'mair, when you spend the night ravishing me the way you did last night." This time he did laugh out loud, though Daine's eyes remained closed she was grinning widely. He pulled her to him, lifting her easily beneath the sheets until she rested on his chest, soft groans of disturbance being emitted on Daine's behalf, until her body lay flush against his. Her cheek rested over his heart, Daine moved one hand to stroke down his side, nails scratching softly, her other hand twirld a black lock around her fingers. His own hands were busy too, one continued to stroke her back while the other ran fingers down her side, caressing the curve of her breast and hip.

"What did I do for the Gods to bless me with you?" She grunted in reply.

"Luck I s'pose." His laughter rumbling through her. "No one else would've put up with you for so long."

"I'll have you know Sweet, that there would be ladies lining the streets from here to the Swoop with the hope for a marriage with me. What with my divine power and rank among-" Daine snorted again, not a becoming sound.

"Perhaps." She interrupted. "Problem is, is that I am at the front of that line." Her body tensed suddenly as the hand caressing her back slipped down further, fingers now stroking the curves of her bottom. "I am a stubborn woman, who can endure your hours experimenting or your nose lost in a book, knowing you will remember me sooner or later-"

"Which I am eternally grateful for." He interrupted.

"And put up with your long hours of ravishing me breathless." He flipped them suddenly, her eyes finally opening with the shock of the sudden movement. He pressed against her gently, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you last night." He murmured hotly into her ear, watching the small smile play across her face.

"And you wont either." She murmured in return, wiggling against him suggestively. He grinned again and pushed his lips against her shoulder.

"You know that I love you?" he questioned, trailing a fire of kisses to her neck.

"Yeah you'd better." His laughter was cut short by a sudden pounding of their bedchamber door. Someone obviously had let themselves into their main room.

"Daine?" Onua called through the door. "Are you up?" Numair groaned and fell against her as Daine giggled.

"If I say no would you believe me?" Daine shouted back. They both heard the Horse-mistress laugh on the other side of the door.

"Only if you wanted to miss out on our trip into the city that you promised to do for the Queen this morning." Daine shouted in remembrance, shoving Numair off her none-to-careful and jumping from the bed.

"You were going into the city this morning? You didn't mention that last night." Numair lay on his back, watching as his love raced around the room in a disarray, not bothering to hide the fact he was enjoying watching her bare form scurrying for her things.

"Yes, well I didn't get the chance last night did I?" she replied swiftly, pulling on underclothes. "You were too busy having your way with me." A cough came from the other side of the door. Daine's eyes caught and held Numair's. "Enjoying the view?" she asked, pulling on breeches which were quickly followed by a shirt.

"Well I did enjoy the other one, the one where you had no clothes on." He said somberly, though his eyes burned with passion and mirth.

"Please you two! I can hear every word." Onua shouted at them.

"Then you should have waited further away!" Daine shouted back to their friend.

Daine rushed over to his side, a leather tie for her hair, pair of stockings and boots in one hand, a tunic halfway over her head.

"Have a good day with the pages." She murmured breathlessly, brushing her lips against his. Numair however, had other plans. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to him, crushing her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

"I don't hear anything from in there." Onua called. They pulled away breathless.

"I couldn't let you leave without stealing a proper kiss Magelet. You know how pedantic we scholars are." Daine shook her head and mock disgust.

"Player." She muttered and ran the short way to the door, yanking it open and shutting it behind her.

Numair listened to the two women as they left, before he sighed and rolled out of bed. It was time for him to be getting ready for the day also.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the fluff of chapter one.... in the meantime ONWARDS TO CHAPTER TWO!**

**Hidden Fairy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

It was a few short hours later that the Black-robed mage found himself standing before fourteen fourth year pages, discussing the use of essence and detection spells to the class.

"An item of clothing, a lock of hair; both could be used for the performance of an essence spe-" the door was flung open, causing several of the pages to jump in shock. Numair tensed at the breathless stable boy that stood in the door way.

"Master Salmalìn." He panted, leaning against the door frame.

"What is it? Whats the matter?" he walked towards the boy, body tense.

"Such a tragedy sir- But you've been requested in the stables-" Numair didn't wait to hear the rest. Daine was in the stables today. He didn't even dismiss the class, but strode out of the room and raced down the corridor. He burst out of the castle doors and almost collided with Alanna.

"What is it? Where's Daine?" he demanded, his magic gathering around him like a cloak.

"She is in the stables. But its Cloud Numair." Alanna stopped him at the door to the stables, other stable hands waiting outside the large stable. Numair looked down at the Lady Knight. "She is dead Numair. Daine is-" Numair didn't wait for her to finish but ignored the sudden ache in his chest and stepped into the darker stable. Onua was looked up from the stall down the row, eyes awash with unshed tears. Numair strode towards her and stopped outside the stable, his heart tearing as his eyes caught on his lover's frame.

Daine lay over Cloud's neck, her fingers stroking the pony's cheek. Her eyes were empty as she murmured gentle words to the last member of her old life. Alanna stood with Onua, her face set.

"What happened?" Numair asked softly, tears of his own forming in his dark eyes. He didn't once look away from his love.

"We have only just got back from the city." Onua began, standing a little straighter as she tried to gather herself. "When we came in she was already gone Numair. Diane couldn't have saved her." Numair nodded stiffly before entering the stall quietly.

"Magelet?" he called softly, shutting the stall door behind him and crouching down beside her. "Sweet-" his breath hitched, "Love, she's gone. You can't bring her back."

"I can save her." Daine said stubbornly. "I'm strong enough. I can bring her back."

"No Magelet."

"Don't tell me what I can't do Numair." She hissed, fingers bunching in Cloud's mane. Daine started talking again, not to him or the two women outside the stall. "She didn't even tell me she was ill. I didn-" her voice faltered, and she gulped in air. "-She didn't let me say goodbye." Numair moved to her then, aching to gather her up into his arms and carry her away from this grief. His fingers stretched for her as her sobs began, but she pulled away from him as whinnies and stamping from the horses around them began to stir with her grief.

"Leave be. She'll be up soon. Cloud wake up!" Her voice was distraught, the horses and ponies in the stalls around them began to move around more, one stallion trumpeting a call, hooves pawing at the ground.

"Daine, your magic is spilling over Sweet. I'm sorry but she is gone." Numair reached for her again as her sobs became heart renching, she was gasping for breath as her fist beat weakly against her old friend.

"Cloud wake up! I could ha-have saved you." Numair's arms encircled Daine's shuddering form and as he pulled her away from her cold pony. The stables turned wild. Daine screamed in distress, straining for Cloud as Numair tried to hold her to him. He had an arm around her shoulders as she struggled wildly, screaming her distress and anguish. Mounts around them went crazy with her, neighing and bucking, kicking in their small stalls.

"Numair the animals!" Someone shouted. "Calm her down!" Regretting what he was about to do the mage shoved his hand into his belt purse, pulling out the little vial of Dreamrose and a clean handkerchief before shoving them into Onua's waiting hands.

"Three drops." He instructed and it was then that the mage realised he too had tears streaming down his face, his heart aching for the loss of a good friend, and for the pain his love was feeling. This morning had been anguish free, the smiling woman he had held just hours before had vanished behind grief stricken pain.

The handkerchief was thrust back into his hand and Numair was careful not to breathe in the potion as he clamped it gently over Daine's nose and mouth, watching as her cries began to abate and her eyes rolled back in her head, lids closing. She slumped against him and the mage dropped the kerchief to the ground before gathering his Magelet into his arms.

"Oh sweet." He murmured softly, his own tears falling from his chin. "My beautiful Magelet." The mage tucked the woman's body into his chest and rose slowly, turning to face Alanna and Onua. Both women had tear washed faces, and turned suddenly as three women and a man burst through the stable doors. The Queen and Buri, weapons drawn, Lady Knight Kel, who was cradling what looked like a dislocated shoulder, and Raoul. They stopped when they saw them. Alanna was quick to explain, before moving to Kel.

"Peachblossom threw me." The second Lady Knight murmured tightly, face contorted in pain. "Don't tell Daine." She said to Numair, who nodded mutely and stepped around the small crowd, using a spell to keep them from curious eyes. As he stepped outside, he saw other animals lying on the ground, having turned on their closest masters at the turmoil of grief that had overcome them. He lifted Daine higher in his hold and brushed a kiss against her brow, before following Onua up into the castle, grief and anguish behind him.

* * *

**Your thoughts are always welcome Next chapter please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again... I guess this means you are interested in the rest of this fic. Read on!**

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

She woke slowly, blinking into wakefulness. A hand was grasping hers, and for a moment Daine forgot. Why was she in bed in the middle of the day, she should be up in the stables. It was with a sudden rush of memories that Daine cried out softly and pulled her hand to her mouth, the other grasping her chest, trying to comfort the deep ache that settled beneath her breast bone. The Wildmage closed her eyes, willing it all to be a lie.

No! Her mind hissed. No, no, no.

"Magelet?" Daine opened her eyes again and found herself face to face with Numair, his own features contorted with grief and worry. No. Her mind continued to say, over and over again. She isn't dead, she can't be. It was all too surreal. Daine's eyes were looking at Numair, yet through him at the same time, and it was when she saw his tears that Daine rolled over, turning away from her betrothed and tucked herself into a ball, hugging her arms to her chest in silent defeat.

"Swee-"

"Numair." A voice interrupted him, but Daine was not paying attention to the voices, she felt almost empty, void of the life she had felt this morning. Alanna's voice started again, filling the room in hushed tones. "Let her grieve."

The Lioness draped a blanket over the Wildmage, her own heart torn at the grief her younger friend was experiencing.

"She needs me here." The Black-robed mage argued, standing to move to the bed.

"Numair, what she needs is to grieve the way she used to when she lost her mother. When her home was burnt down. With us here, we are in the way." Alanna's violet eyes were sympathetic, yet firm.

"I wont go." He murmured, meeting the Lady Knight's eyes stare for stare.

"I know its hard Numair. I know you love her more than anything else, and she _would_ turn to you for anything else, but what sh-" a sudden whisper came from the bed, voice hoarse as she cut Alanna off.

"Leave" Both Numair and Alanna froze, eyes turned to the Wildmage.

"Sweet?" her murmured tenderly, moving to close his hand over her shoulder. Shrugging his hand off, she whispered again.

"Just leave."

Numair moved to the other side of the bed, crouching down to eye level with his Magelet. But her eyes looked through him, his heart tearing at the realization of what it was she was asking him to do. He reached for her again, but again her voice spoke, firmer this time.

"Leave be Numair." Her chest was aching. The pain of it seemed to fill her empty body, but she didn't miss the raw emotion on her lover's face, the hurt that was plain for all to see. The Wildmage closed her eyes from him, not able to feel anymore emotion, and listened as she heard feet walking away, closing the door behind them. Murmured voices from the main room; Onua, Thayet and Buri. A short argument began, before angry steps walked away from the women, followed by a slammed door and then a silent room.

Daine opened her eyes, staring blankly, just listening to the silence.

Memories flashed in her mind, across her eyes: A little girl in a sheep filled paddock, her grey small filly beside her. That same grey pony years later, covered in soot, nosing clods of cold dirt into a grave, her dam inside. Sharp teeth biting into the sensitive skin of her elbow as she faltered on a path, keeping her mistress going until she was on her own two feet once more. Bucking, kicking and biting, fighting off hordes of Stormwings that descended upon them.

Memories of their years together continued to flow through her thoughts and she didn't realise she was crying, the pillow beneath her awash with teats. It was a soft knock on the door that brought time rushing back to the present, waking her slightly from her trance. The Wildmage didn't look towards the door as Onua came in carrying a tray.

"Daine?" she called softly, coming up beside and placing the try on the small bedside table. "Sweetling, I brought some dinner up for you, incase you get hungry." Onua moved to the bed as she spoke, resting on the edge as she watched her younger friend intently, moving a gentle hand to stroke a stray curl off the Wildmage's cheek.

"She wouldn't want you to grieve for her like this. She was protecting you this last week, knowing you would probably kill yourself trying to save her."

Daine's eyes stared straight ahead, only barely registering the words as they left Onua's lips. "Remember the good times Daine." Onua murmured, moving her hand to brush away a tear as it left Daine's eye. The Horse-Mistress stood now and left silently, closing the door behind her.

Daine was left in silence once more, darkness falling around her. She wondered for a brief second where Numair had gone, before tears began to leak more steadily from her eyes.

Cloud had been her only family for so long, the only left from her past life, from when she lived with her Ma. More memories flashed in her mind as dusk turned to night around her: Cloud at the Swoop, leaning into her and giving her the strength she had needed. Cloud lipping gently at the Long-Lake pack. Cloud telling her how stupid a filly she was after she had shape shifted into a deer while the Royal Huntsmen ride by. It was these memories that filled Daine's mind as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, a slight smile against her lips.

* * *

**Well I'm still hoping you like it! Onwards to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is... The last chapter of this extened oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it and it satisfies your crave for a fic for a few weeks (If you're anything like me then thats not likely)**

**Thank you for all sticking with me so far!**

**Hidden Fairy. **

**Disclaimer again: Its all TP's. I also need to acknowledge the brilliant Julliet Marillier as I borrowed some of her words from her book Son of the Shadows. **

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

She slept through the night, dreams of Cloud and her since they had left their home in Galla. One dream was odd to Daine, it was not a memory, nor where they in a place recognizable to her. She was in the forest, tears falling as she stared at the soft mound of dirt before her. A stone with Cloud's name carved into its surface.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered to the grave. "I could have saved you."

_-Don't be a silly foal-_ a tart voice said suddenly causing the scene to change. Daine still didn't know here she was, everywhere she looked was white, there were no contours or angles. Just an empty white. But it wasn't empty. Daine turned and her eyes stopped on a small, gray, shaggy mountain pony, standing a ways off. Delight filled her to the core.

"Cloud!" she cried, launching herself across the white, and upon reaching her oldest friend, threw her arms around her neck, holding on for dear life.

"Why did you leave?" she sobbed into her pony's neck before stepping back slightly.

_-Stop that cursed crying. It was my time to go-_ Daine obeyed orders and dashed the tears away but shook hear head.

"I could have saved you. You could have stayed with me." Cloud butted her head against Daine's belly affectionately.

_-No Daine, it was my time to go-_

"You were all that I had." Daine whispered, tears flowing freely again.

_-I said stop crying!- _strong teeth bit down on her arm, causing Daine to wince at the sharp pain.

­_-And what do you mean _'You're all that I had'- Cloud mimicked, butting her more firmly as Daine looked at the ground.

­_-You stupid filly! Your Storkman is at home. He is your family. Your friends are there, they are your family-_ Cloud stamped a foot for good measure.

_-Stop weeping. Move on. Its not as though we wont see each other again. I will be waiting for you with my Dam and Sire. I like to look at it as an extended break from you and all your gallivanting across the country side-_ Daine looked up and met her Pony's eyes, before wrapping her arms around the mare's neck once more.

"What will I do without you?" she murmured, breathing in her scent.

_-Live- _she answered bluntly. –_Just like always. Get less scars and bruises- _Daine laughed wetly and moved to kiss her mounts velvety nose.

"I'll miss you Cloud."

­_-Yeah, you'd better-_ Cloud breathed over her face, before adding quietly. _–I'll miss you too; don't do anything stupid- _The whiteness began to fade slowly, becoming dark. Cloud disappeared as tears began to stream down her face once more.

"Cloud." She whispered in her sleep, and realised that she was now awake, the slightest tint of grey in the sky. The pillow beneath her face was wet with tears.

Daine looked around the room slowly, noting Alanna's sleeping figure in the chair in the corner of the room, a blanket wrapped around the Knight's shoulders.

Rolling slowly, feeling exhausted and heavy lidded, the Wildmage placed her feet on the floor, breathing deeply as she looked about her. Onua was asleep on a bed roll against the wall, snoring softly. A sudden, soft smile came to her lips and a single thought crossed her mind. 'My family'.

Standing slowly, Daine made her way silently to the door, her grief falling away with every step she took. Her sudden need for Numair's warmth and strong arms almost caused her breath to catch in her throat. Buri was asleep in the main room, body curled under blanket on the couch before a smoldering fireplace. Daine looked around, searching for Numair.

"Daine?" The Wildmage started violently, trying to remain silent as she turned to face the person that had called to her softly. Alanna stood opposite her, looking a little worse for wear.

"Where is Numair?" Daine asked quietly, hoping not to wake Buri.

"I sent George looking searching a few hours ago. He found him up at the university tower." Daine nodded her thanks, causing a hesitant smile from Alanna. The Wildmage smiled in return, before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the Lioness.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, feeling Alanna's arms holding her tightly.

"No Youngen, we understand that you needed to grieve. We are your family Daine, albeit an odd one. You will never be alone, you're our family." Daine nodded against Alanna's shoulder.

"I need to apologise to Numair." She murmured, and with a last squeeze from Alanna, Daine stepped back. "I know it hurt him to loose Cloud too, and saw it that I was hurting him even mor-"

"He will understand Daine. He just wanted to be there for you."

"I sent him away though." Daine said with another tear. "He needed to grieve too, but I told him to leave." Alanna's hands came to rest on Daine's shoulders.

"He will understand Daine." Daine nodded at Alanna's reassurance, before stepping towards the large window, pulling her shirt over her head, Daine shaped her body to that of a sparrow, zipping out of her clothes to rest on the window sill and call a soft cheep to Alanna.

The Lioness grinned and unlatched the panes of glass, pushing them open for her. Daine shifted again, this time into the hawk body she loved so much, before launching herself into the graying sky.

She was bombarded with calls from the people around her. Her mind filled with calls of sympathy and understanding.

­_-Our sorrows for your sorrows-_ an owl called, flying beneath her and then swooping off to the trees. Daine's heart swelled, but pushed them to the back of her mind as she soared towards the Universities tower up ahead. She could see a lone figure, sitting in a crenellation of the wall, eyes focused on the distant horizon.

She landed silently, a few yards away, before taking back her original human shape. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she was unsure whether she should speak first or wait for him to turn and see her.

It was the biting wind against her bare body that changed her mind and Daine took a step closer to her lover.

"Numair?" he turned instantly at her soft voice, eyes wide with shock as he took in her bare body. It was a heartbeat later that his own cloak was around her and she was crushed against his own warm body, palms flat against his chest. She knew in that moment that she needn't have worried. He understood.

"I'm sorry Magelet." He whispered into her hair, arms wrapped around her under the cloak so that he could feel her skin. "I'm sorry I can't bring her back for you." Daine shook her head and placed her lips against the V of skin that showed through his shirt.

"I shouldn't have said those things." She murmured in return, relishing his strong hold around her. "Forgive me Numair. Please forgive me." His arms tightened around her, his lips bent to press against her shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive Sweet." His voice rumbled through her and Daine felt tears come anew. Leaning back from her, Numair tilted her face up and pressed his own against hers, his tears mixing with Daine's. "I wish I could dry these tears Magelet." His warm breath washing over her face. "I wish I could make this better for you." He moved his lips to her closed eyes as soft sobs escaped her lips, his voice continued to whisper against her, soothing her better than anything else. The sun rose silently behind them, casting its rays across the city of Corus. The man and woman remained entwined, the only thing heard were her soft sobs, and his gentle words of comfort. The sun casting its glorious light over them once more.

**Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, it would be very much appreciated if you could pass on a review about what you thought. Constructive critisism is welcome.**

**Thank you all for reading and thank you all for those that have left reviews. Take care till next I post a chapter or Fic**

**Your ever diligent Authoress**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
